You'll Always Have Me
by ladyasile
Summary: As Kurama's love life constantly flows and pauses, Hiei is left to wonder if the man he loves will ever return his feelings.


**You'll Always Have Me**

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

When Yusuke had walked away from Kurama, he was left to pick up the pieces. It was always something that he figured he would not like doing. However, to help Kurama pick himself back up again was something that he knew was very intimate. It was one of the rare times that he got to see Kurama vulnerable, with none of his defenses up. It ached him to see one of the strongest people he knew fall down so fast and all for a relationship gone bad.

It had been just two weeks since Yusuke broke up with the fox, but Kurama was still sulking. Every time he walked into Kurama's bedroom he would see him holding a picture of Yusuke in his hands. Though they had both agreed to be friends, Hiei could see that it had affected Kurama more than it had Yusuke. It was the knowledge that made him want to go hurt Yusuke, but he knew that if he did then Kurama's heart would ache more than it already did.

While the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kurama any further, he wanted to slap the fox and tell him to move on. Unable to do so, he stuck to talking to him, helping him, being his friend. It was knowing that he would remain a friend to the fox that killed him too. Unknown to Kurama, Hiei had always loved him, far more than a friend should.

Back when Kurama had told him that he and Yusuke were a couple, he wanted to be happy for the fox but couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to push away those feelings of love and lust for Kurama, he could never get rid of the lingering trace. And so he endured all the hardships that came with one-sided love. Each time the ex-couple held hands, it caused him pain. Each time they kissed, it killed him. Each time they said they loved it each other, he felt as if he didn't exist.

When the two no longer were a couple, his heart had mixed feelings about it. It was torn between grief and bliss. Yet all the times he held Kurama as he shed more tears over someone who didn't deserve his love, it became clear to him. This was just not a mending process for Kurama, but for him too. The sole difference was that he would get his heart broken again and again, buy Kurama wouldn't, or at least not as much as he. For Hiei knew that he would never move on to love another. Kurama, on the other hand might. There were great qualities to the fox, and it seemed as if all the world wanted him. And as long as that lasted, Hiei would keep having less of a chance to be with the one he wanted.

Time passed by and Kurama had stopped crying. No longer was he sulking over the lover he had had. In all honesty, Hiei was beyond thrilled to have his fox back. The excitement didn't last long, though.

"Hiei, I think I found someone," Kurama said to him as he watered the roses in his garden. Pretending not to stare at the way the sparkling fingers moved to touch each petal, he grunted. "It's true. He's one of the most intelligent people in the all the worlds." The moment had come, Hiei realized. Soon he would have his heart broken yet again.

Though he hoped he looked calm on the outside, on the inside he was trembling. There was a chance for him to escape, to spare himself from hearing the new person Kurama had found. "Why are you telling me?" he asked, trying to sound irritated.

His chance to get away was gone. The moment Kurama turned to face him, he knew it was too late. When the fox opened his mouth, Hiei's heart began to shatter. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, but it just seemed so sudden. When the name at last came out, he all but died. It wasn't his name at all.

More time passed and he was forced by his heart to mend Kurama. Heartache was difficult, he knew. Each time he had had the opportunity to make Kurama see how much he loved him. However, his own honor and love for the kitsune prevented him from doing something as vile as that. If anyone were to see him like this, he knew they'd call him a fool. Still, he preferred to be a fool in love rather than how he had been before. It was like how the humans said love was. It causes heartache, but it can also be rewarding.

They were sitting in the backyard when Kurama began talking about another person. "Hiei… There's someone that I've just found." For a moment Hiei found himself questioning his heart. If he went through this yet again, it would keep hurting more than it did now. "It's not like I never noticed him, but I suppose it was that I thought he wasn't interested in me." The name would soon get escape Kurama's lips. It would kill him this time, he just knew it. "Now I know what I didn't know before… I love him. I've loved him for years now, but I never attempted to take our relationship further." Although it didn't help in any way, he closed his eyes at that point. "Hiei, I want to give you what you've given me… Love." Hiei snapped his eyes opened. "You were there when no one else was… If that's not true love and devotion, then I don't know what is."

"Kurama…"

As soon as there lips met, they knew they had been destined to be together. There weren't anymore heartaches for either of them.

* * *

End.


End file.
